All is fair in love and business
by Flower of the desert553
Summary: Inuyasha is a lonely businessman, working all day long...until his new secretary shows up. Who is she and why does she smell so nice? Yeah, Inuyasha is wondering that too. And if you want to know the answer too, well, then...READ THE STORY!


**Hello, everyone! It's me again! Did you miss me? Of course you did!...Anyway here's my second story and I hope you like it. It's a one-shot!...Oh, and one other thing...  
**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! Some people never learn...

* * *

** ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND BUSINESS

A young man with long silky-looking silver hair, amber eyes and adorable puppy ears was sitting in a large office, doing some paper work. It was Friday night. Most young people were already at the clubs, enjoying themselves after a long week of working. But not him. Inuyasha Takahashi, owner of Takahashi company heir to half of his father's money, did not have time for clubs, parties or any sort of fun. He was only twenty-five years old but he felt much older...and not just because of all his responsibilities. Inuyasha was a half-demon. His father was a great dog-demon who fell in love with a human woman - Inuyasha's mother. So in human terms he was over six hundred years old. His half brother was a full-blooded demon who hated humans with a passion...and ten months ago ran off with one. Some girl ,named Rin ,who had a thing for him managed to melt his icy heart...So anyway, after that Inuyasha was left to take care of the company all alone. To think he hated working in a office and now was forsed to spend day after day in one... Talk about the injustice in the world.

Inuyasha sighed softly. His back was starting to hurt so he decided to leave already. He looked at his watch. It was 10:30. The perfect time to go to his big empty and cold house and take a nap on his big empty and cold bed. He sighed again. He should really get going. He needed some rest before tomorrow. His new secretary was coming and he had to meet her, show her around and everything. He frowned. Spending the day with some snobby chick wasn't exactly his idea of a good day...but he had to. At least he hoped she wouldn't try to touch his ears. He hated that more than anything.

Inuyasha gathered his things and went to the elevator, his mind still on tomorrow's meeting with the new girl. What was her name again? He tried to remember. It was something like...Kagura? No...Kana?...No...Kagome! Yes ,that was it! Kagome! His new secretary's name was Kagome Higurashi. **(A/N: Makes you wonder, doesn't it?...evil laughter!...)  
**Inuyasha got in his car and drove through the brightly illuminated city, not knowing what fate had instore for him, not knowing that from tomorrow...things won't be the same again...

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, people were hurrying down the streets to get to their jobs...Oh, it was so annoying...and noisy!...  
Those things were running through the mind of a young woman, who was trying to rub the sleep from her eyes as she slowly set up in her bed. Her long raven hair was messy but still looked silky and soft to the touch and her brown eyes, though sleepy, shone brighter than the sun outside her window.

"Why do I have to get up soooo early in the morning?" she whined, while making her way to the bathroom to take a shower. "Oh, yeah..." she remembered. Today was her first day at a new job. At that thought the raven-haired woman squealed like a little girl.

She still couldn't believe that she, Kagome Higurashi, was going to work for one of the biggest companies in Japan. It was quite a shock for Kagome to get a letter two weeks ago saying that she had been chosen as Mr. Takahashi's personal secretary! Kagome let out another squeal, while washing her hair. To be chosen to work for such a prestigious company was a miracle itself but to be chosen to work as the company's boss's secretary was just...**WOW**!  
Kagome was twenty years old. She had just gotten her college degree and had been looking for a job. That's why she applied for the free position as Mr. Takahashi's secretary and was miraculously accepted.

After she finished her shower, Kagome made herself something to eat and then got dressed in her most expensive clothes.

"Why do I have to go to work on Saturday?" she wondered. "Doesn't that guy ever take a break?" that made her giggle. "Guess not."

Soon she was ready and left her apartment to go to her first day of work and meet her boss...**(A/N: Does it make you wonder even more?)

* * *

** IN INUYASHA'S OFFICE

The young half-demon - althought he was six hundred years old in demon terms he was still young - was sitting in his chair, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Damn that woman!" he mumbled under his breath.

Last night after he had gotten home he had he wasn't as alone as he had hoped. There at the doorstep of his mansion was his...um...well, uh...let's just call her "someone he went out with a couple of times and she got totally obsessed with him"...or for shorter Kikyo Onigumo.  
And so Inuyasha spent most of the night trying to get rid of her and the rest of it - cleaning up the mess he made, while trying to get rid of her

"I should just get a restraining order..." he mused. He was about to start on his paper work when... "What the..." he thought, eyes widened as he inhaled the most amazingly intoxicating scent he had ever come across.  
Inuyasha took a deep breath, wanting to get as much of the sweet aroma as he could. That scent...it was nothing like he had ever smelled. It made him feel so relaxed...so warm...like there was nothing wrong with his life. Suddenly his eyes snapped open after they had been closed to take the scent in better. It was coming closer. The scent was coming closer to him...which meant the person who smelled so heavenly was coming closer to him. Faster than lighting he stood up and went to the door...  
There it was. So close...just beyond that door. Three steps...two...one step...he was there...  
Inuyasha threw the door open only to come face to face with...

"Um...Hello..." the angelic voice of the girl, standing before him, reached his ears. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and I..."

He hardly heard anything after her name. She was...beautiful. Long raven hair fell freely down her back, warm brown eyes looking at him, seeing everything and anything he might try to hide.

"Um...excuse me?" her soft voice brought him out of his trance. "Mr. Takahashi, are you OK?"

"I...uh...yes...thank you...I'm fine..." he managed to find his voice just in time to answer her.

'So...um...what do you want me to do first?" she asked.

"Huh?" was the intelligent answer od the company's boss.

Kagome was getting a little irritated. Did he even hear what she said? Judging by his answer and the completely blank look on his face...probably not. She sighed. Usually she was calm, nice and patient...but something in this guy just...made her want to yell at his face to get his attention.

"Since I'm your secretary it's my job to do what you want." she explained as politely as possible.

He continued to stare at her with that blank look. Then suddenly the words "secretary" and "your" registered in his mind.

"Wait...you're my new secretary?" he asked.

"YES!" she exclaimed. Was this guy densed or something?

Said guy, on the other hand, was having a little party in his head. So this gorgeous creaturewho smelled so sweet was his new secretary. Thanking the heavens above, he finally realized he was keeping her at the door, staring at her like an idiot. Quickly, he stepped out of the way and let her in. And as they were talking about Kagome's contract only one thought went through his mind. _"COULD THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER?"

* * *

_ TWO MONTHS LATER

_"WOW!" _Kagome thought, while getting ready to leave her office. _"I can't believe it has been two months already. It feels like it was yesterday I came here for the first time...and met Inuyasha." _a smile graced her lips at that thought.  
Over the course of the two months Kagome'd been working for Takahashi company she and her boss had become...something like friends. Kagome, herself, wasn't sure what was there between them, but she knew it was more than a simple boss-secretary relationship...at least to her... It was like when they were alone he was different somehow...like he showed her a side of himself that no one else knew about...only she. It made Kagome feel...special to him, in a way. Of course, the fact that she was madly in love with him had nothing to do with this. No...**(A/N: Talk about denial.) **Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She looked up only to come face to face with the object of her thoughts.

Inuyasha was leaning against the door, looking longingly at her, fighting with everything he had against his inner demon, who was yelling at him to go to her and make her his. Although it had been two months with Kagome working for him, he still couldn't get over that sweet scent of hers. It called out to him, intoxicating him like no drug could ever do. By now it was something he not only wanted...he needed it, craved it. And once he got to know her, the real her, he realized her scent was just one of the things to like about her. There was so much more about Kagome...his Kagome.

"Um...Mr. Takahashi? Do you need something?" she asked.

**_"YOU!" _**his demon screamed. Inuyasha cleared his throat in an atemp to cover the low possessive growl that tried to escape. "Yes, actually, I was wondering if you needed a ride home? It's pretty late already."

"Oh..." Kagome thought about it and decided it really was a good idea to get a ride home. She never liked the darkness. "Yeah, OK." she said. "Let me just get my things and we can go."

After her boss nodded, she quickly gathered everything and soon they were in Inuyasha's Ferrary, driving towards her apartment building. **(A/N: In case you're wondering, he knows where she lives because she told him...he's NOT a stalker!)**

"So..." Inuyasha's voice broke the silence in the car. "How many times do I have to tell you one simple thing?" he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome looked up with her big warm brown eyes, that now shown with confusion.

"I told you to stop calling me Mr. Takahashi. It makes me feel much older...and considering how old I am, that's saying something."

"Sorry, I guess I forgot." she smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah...well, don't let it happen again, woman!" he tried to look angry but..._"How the hell am I suppose to be angry at her when she's smiling like that!?" _he thought.

"Yes, sir!" she giggled.  
Soon, too soon for his liking, they arrived at their destination. Kagome was about to get out of the car when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "Kagome, wait!"

"What is it?" she looked at him again confused.

"I was.. just wondering...if you would like to come...um...with me tomorrow...to the festival downtown...if you'd like...?"

"Oh..." Kagome wasn't sure what to think. Of course, she'd have given everything to go out with Inuyasha...but this wasn't a date, was it? He probably just wanted to go as friends or something...Still it was better than nothing. "Sure, Inuyasha, I 'd love to go." she smiled cheerfully. "I always liked the festivals."

"Great!" he also smiled, though gor a totally different reason. "I'll pick you up around six."

"OK. Bye!"  
And they went their separative ways...for now.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY AROUND FIVE

Inuyasha was sitting in his room, thinking about the night-to-come. His demon smirked in anticipation. He couldn't wait to see their **bitch**.

"Don't call her that!" Inuyasha said to the beast.

**"Why not?"** the demon responded. **"That's what she is. OUR BITCH."**

"But..."

**"Don't argue about it! You and I both know it's true.'**

"I know that!" Inuyasha yelled. "But she doesn't!"

**"Well, that's why you asked her out tonight, right? To...explain a few things to her..."** the demon smirked again. It didn't take a genious to guess what he was thinking.

"NO!" the half-demon said angrily. "I will not forse her to do something she doesn't want."

**"Oh, but she wants it, my friend, trust me she wants it!"**

"Yeah...well...um...I..." Inuyasha stuttered helplessly. "We should get going." he decided after ten minutes of blushing and stuttering.

**"Indeed, we should." **his demon smiled as Inuyasha headed out the door and towards - hopefully - his future mate...

* * *

The festival in Japan was a big event. Lights, decorations, people and lots of games.

"WOW!" Kagome's eyes were as wide as sousers.**(A/N: I don't know if that's how it's spelled.)** "This is amazing! I love the festival!" she giggled and ran into the direction of her favourite game.  
Inuyasha was silent throughout her babbling, listening to her sweet voice, but not really hearing what she was saying. He had no idea how to approach this. He wasn't very good with words, he never was. But he had to tell her. She was his mate! **(A/N: I'm not gonna tell the whole story about dog-demons and scents, because I'm sure you are aware of it.)** He had come to that realization a while after their first meeting. It had hit him like a ton of bricks but it was true, nonetheless. Inuyasha had always been a lonely man...or a dog, although he didn't really mind. After finding out how people and demons alike treated half-demons, he prefered to be alone. But...since Kagome showed up...something inside of him changed. She changed him. He still didn't mind being alone...just now he** did** mind being without her.** (A/N: I'm sooo sorry if this doesn't make any sense!)** It was then that he realized she was his mate. At the words "his mate" his demon growled in approval.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh...what?" he asked, getting back to the present.

"I asked you if you wanted to grab something to eat before the festival is over?" she repeated her question.

"Um...Kagome...I need...I need to tell you something..." he started uneasily.

"What is it, Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome looked at him, worry swimming in her brown eyes. The couple had stopped walking by now and the two were staring at each other in the middle of the street.

"Kagome..." he took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. "You are my..."

"KAGOME!" a voice suddenly shouted, interrupting Inuyasha in the worst possible time! The nerve of some people!

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. He swore to rip to shreds whoever dared coming in his way.  
Kagome looked up after hearing her name being called. She looked around and spotted the one person she really didn't want to see right now...or ever.

"Hojo..." she murmured, casting Inuyasha an apologizing look. Soon the young man with short brown hair caught up with them.

"Hi, Kagome." the boy, also known as Hojo, said happily.

"Um...hi to you too, Hojo..." Kagome faked a smile, hoping he'd buy it. And, boy, did he buy it!

"I can't believe I ran into you! I thought you weren't going to come."

"Oh, well, I'm here with my friend Inuyasha." she turned to the said half-demon who was looking at poor Hojo like he was about to inflict a lot of pain on him.** (A/N: Go, Inu, go!)**

"Hi...Inuyasha...'Hojo tried to look brave and friendly but was failing miserably. He didn't like demons and was always nervous and a little scared to be around one. **(A/N: A little? Yeah, right!)**  
Inuyasha didn't say anything and looked the other way. Who was this little punk? And how the hell did he know his Kagome? _**"MINE!"**_ Inuyasha's demon growled possessively.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing!" he grumbled, still not looking at either of them.

"Well, if it's nothing, why are you pouting like a baby?"

"I'm not pouting!" he whined.

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"NOT!"

"YES!" **(A/N: I just love making them fight like that.)**

Hojo, on the other hand, was gaping at the two. He had never seen the sweet, caring, always laughing Kagome he knew from school, argueing with someone like that.

"Um...how do you know Kagome?" Hojo asked, making them both look at him.

"I'm her boss." Inuyasha said. "You?"

"Oh...I'm her..."

"He's a friend from school." Kagome quickly said, knowing Hojo had a bad habit of thinking she had a thing for him...and she was trying to show him she didn't for the past ten years...

Inuyasha was finding it more and more difficult to control himself with each passing second. The little punk wanted to take his bitch, huh? Well, then he was going to...

"Um...Kagome, would you...would you like to go out with me...sometime?" Hojo asked probably for the hundreth time.

Just as Kagome was about to say "no" an angry growl was heard behind her. She turned and saw Inuyasha, standing there, shaking like a leaf, his eyes, flashing red.

"Inuyasha..." she called him.

"Stay out of this!" he growled, his eyes glued to the now terrified boy. "Keep your fucking hands off her! **SHE'S MINE**!"

"Inuyasha...what are you..." Kagome's cheeks were as red as a tomato. What was he saying? They weren't even dating and he was staking claims on her. _"Not that I mind or anything but...It's not like every day your boss comes and says you belong to him..."_ And while Kagome was trying to stop blushing as her thoughts took a rather dangerous turn, the two men were about to lunge at each other...or more likely Inuyasha was going to lunge at Hojo, who was doing the best thing he could think of in this situation...He was trying to find a place to hide. **(A/N: What a guy! Every girl's dream!)**

The pissed dog-demon grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off the ground. He was about to throw him across the road when a small soft hand was placed on his shoulder. His head snapped in that direction and his red eyes stared at Kagome's smiling face.

"Inuyasha, wouldn't you prefer to settle this like men, instead of beating the crap out of him like a big scarry demon?"

Inuyasha slowly calmed down. He liked her mischievous smile and the sparkle in her eyes. "What do you have in mind?" he asked, letting go of the nearly fainted Hojo, who hit the ground...hard.

"Well...I was thinking that maybe you two would be interested in playing a game?"

Hojo looked up and suddenly smiled. "Kagome, I always knew you had feelings for me and this proves it! I shall fight for the right to call you my girlfriend!"

There was silence...no one moved...no one said a word...Then...

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at the same time.

"Do not worry, my love." Hojo finally stood up from the ground. "I shall win whatever evil game this demon chooses and then we can be together at last."

"Um...Inuyasha...?" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Please, WIN!"

"Keh! Piece of cake!" smirking, he turned to his opponent. "Well, punk, what are we playing?"

Hojo thought for a while and just as he was about to answer, Kagome beat him to it.

"How about you two play that?" she said, pointing to her left.

There, a few feet away, was a stand with a lot of people around it. The trio made their way to the stand. In the centre of the crowd were two men, facing each other. They were holding rusty-looking swords and it looked like they were about to fight.  
Inuyasha smirked. Kagome must have really wanted him to win if she chose that game. He had told her once that he had grown up in the Feudal Era where sword fighting was a way to stay alive. Hojo, on the other hand, was shaking so much, he doubted he could even hold the damn thing, let alone fight the demon.  
Soon it was their turn. Inuyasha calmly walked to the arena and took one big sword, swinning it above his head with ease. After much difficulty Hojo, too, took a sword, though much smaller.

"Let's see what you got...human!" Inuyasha challenged, taking his battle stance.

Hojo lifted his sword and charged at Inuyasha, who simply side-stepped his attack, thus making poor Hojo come in very close contact with the ground.

Kagome was watching from the sidelines, barely able to hide her smile. Not that she wanted to see Hojo hurt...no...it was just that...he was really annoying...and Inuyasha was fighting for **her**. As weird as it may sound, she was happy to know that he was doing it for her...even if he didn't feel the same way. _"But then why did he say I was his?_ she wondered, while poor little Hojo was receiving the beating of his life. _"And he called me **his bitch**! Wasn't that an endearment dog-demons use for their...um...mates?..."_ A deep blush covered her cheeks at the mention of that word. Could it be possible? Could Inuyasha...want her...in that way? Sure, she loved him and wanted to be by his side forever...but did he want that too, or was he just acting on his instincts and demonic nature, telling him to take his mate? If so...

Suddenly there was a loud crash, making Kagome jump in fright. She looked up at the arena and the two fighting guys. Hojo was laying on the ground, his sword scattered somewhere. Inuyasha was standing tall and proud, slightly hovering over his fallen opponent, his trade-mark smirk on his face,

"You lose, loser." he said before walking back to a very happy and smilimg Kagome.

"Hey, what are we going to do with him?" someone from the crowd asked, pointing at the unconscious guy. **(A/N: Aka Hobo...I mean Hoho...I mean...oh, forget it!)**

"Let's leave him and ger something to eat." another one said and turned to go, the rest of the people following.

Soon Inuyasha and Kagome were alone.

"Keh, I told you it would be..." he started to say only to be affectively shutted up by Kagome, who threw her soft small hands around his neck, hugging him closely.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered.

"Um...yeah?" he asked, stunned and happy at the same time by her bold move.

"Thank you.'

"Huh..hey, you don't have to...it wasn't that big..." he was once again silenced but this time by a pair of soft, warm, sweet lips, slightly pressing to his. It was an innocent kiss but it got his blood boiling so much, that he couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled away only so he could say the words: "Will you be my mate?"

Kagome's breath hitched. "Inuyasha..." she looked him straight in the eyes. She needed to know something before answering any questions. "Why do you want me to be your mate?"

"Huh?" he stared at her blankly.

"I mean is it because your inner demon and instincts are telling you to take a mate...or is it because..."

Inuyasha finally caught what she was asking and smiled a sweet smile, meant only for her. "Kagome?" he said and waited until she stopped rambling and met his eyes. "If I didn't want you to be my mate, no inner demon or any natural instincts could've convinced me to ask you to spend the rest of your life with me." he stopped for a second, taking a deep breath. "Kagome...I love you."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome was at a lost for words. She never thought that her wildest dreams would come true...but here he was - the man of her dreams, telling her he felt the same as she did. "I...I...Oh, Inuyasha!" she threw her arms around his neck again, bringing him closer to her. "I love you, too...and I would be the happiest woman alive as your mate." she whispered sweetly in his puppy ears, making them twich.

"Keh, you better be!" Inuyasha hugged her to his well-tunned body, fighting the blush that threatened to cover his cheeks.

* * *

LATER

" You know, that wasn't really nice." Inuyasha said as the couple made their way to his car.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Kagome asked, confused.

"The game you chose. You knew I was good with the sword and that punk has probably never even seen one."

"Oh, that!" Kagome smiled. "Well...you know what they say, right? All is fair in love and war." she giggled.

"Actually, I prefer this one." Inuyasha said, nuzzling her neck gently. "All is fair in love and business." When he saw her blank expression, he explained. "I'm a businessman, so..."

"Oh...I see." Kagome suddenly smirked. "All is fair, right?"

"Yes...why?" Inuyasha asked, a little worried about the evil glint in his mate-to-be's eyes.

"Well...in that case..." Out of nowhere Kagome reached up and flicked Inuyasha's right ear.

"What the..." Inuyasha growled.

"You said everything was fair." Kagome laughed, running ahead of her now angry puppy.

"Kagome...GET BACK HERE!" he roared but they both knew it was only a game. "When I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry!"

"Catch me if you can, dog-boy!"

And the chase was on.

* * *

**Wow, it's done! I am so happy right now!...  
Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting but I had a few things to take care of before I could get back to writing. I promise to try and update a little quicker this time.**

**BYE AND REVIEW!!!  
**


End file.
